


I Love You Two

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, This is basically just niki being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niki wakes up in the middle of the night, surrounded by his two partners
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 13





	I Love You Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is something, I've been meaning to write in ages! But, because I didn't want it to be ooc, I didn't write,,, any dialogue at all and tried to express their characters through actions!! (for example that hiyori can be very clingy!)
> 
> This is honestly just a ship I randomly thought of one day and I became obsessed with lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and will descend to Rinnikihiyo hell with me

Niki slowly opened his eyes, warmth completely enveloping him as moonlight slowly flooded the window, giving everything in the room an ethereal glow.

Toned arms, Rinne’s arms, were wrapped around him from behind, his chin resting on his shoulder. Hiyori’s head resting on his chest, tucked beneath his chin, clinging to both him and Rinne, ankles crossed behind Rinne’s back, embracing the both of them. Practically sandwiched between the two of them, Niki honestly couldn’t be happier, even if it was getting a little hard to breathe.

Slithering out of there grips, Hiyori however being as clingy as ever, he sat up in bed. He held his breath, as he made sure that they didn’t stir, that he didn’t accidentally wake them up.

Neither of them had ever been light sleepers, as Rinne’s snoring continued and Hiyori pulled Rinne closer, clinging to him instead.

Sitting next to them, he marvelled at them. At how beautiful they looked in the moonlight flooding in through the thin curtains.

Hiyori’s pale, pristine skin seemed to glow, dark eyelashes creating a stark contrast. His pale green hair falling over his eyes, looking so damn _soft._ He looked ethereal, beautiful, pretty, _fragile_ almost.

Rinne on the other hand, possessed a completely different kind of beauty, from Hiyori. He was more handsome, manly, compared to Hiyori’s almost feminine prettiness.

The redhead, however, was just as beautiful. Broad shoulders, muscular arms, but still, he seemed so delicate in his asleep state, a small smile ever so present on his pink lips. Red, usually spiky, hair was sprawled all over the place. He was drooling slightly, as he snored.

Niki couldn’t help but smile.

Completely loosing track of time, he just stared at the two of them, who had started to cling to each other, the shorter of the two nuzzling into the others neck.

Niki was lucky, so so lucky, to have not only one person who loves him unconditionally, but two. He never even _thought_ about getting into a polyamorous relationship. But yet, here he was, surrounded by the people he loved so dearly.

Brushing the hair from Hiyori’s forehead, he gave him a short kiss. Repeating the same action with his other boyfriend.

Quietly, he slid back under the covers, cuddling up to Hiyori’s side and drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short and I apologise for that! I really didn't want it to be ooc hehe   
> I'll promise to write more Rinnikihiyo in the future tho, which shows actual interactions and is longer!!
> 
> Anyway. I won't be uploading much in the next four weeks (some traumatic shit happened + I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks)  
> I hope you understand!!
> 
> Stay healthy and beautiful and remember that I appreciate every single one of you!
> 
> Love, Zion~


End file.
